la vérité sur moi
by hermione25
Summary: la soeur d'hermione va à poudlard!mais...
1. Default Chapter

tout les personnages appartiens à j.k.rowling,sauf le personnage élodie,qui est moi meme donc  
je vous explique un peu l'histoire:une fille du nom d'élodie aprend que elle ne vit pas avec ses vrais parents,elle apprend que elle à aussi une soeur du nom de hermione granger,et étudie à poudlard une école de sorcèllerie.  
ps:excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes!.  
j'espère que vous l'aimeriez!.  
à bientot! 


	2. chap1

"si un jour on m'aurais dit,que je deviendrais une sorcière je ne l'aurais jamais cru!  
mais...maintenant j'y crois,parfois la vie peut changé sans meme que l'on s'en apperçoivent!  
pourtant elle a changer et je ne regrettes rien...presque rien..."  
  
chap:1  
  
le matin je me leva et alla vers mes parents,ils voulaient me parler de choses importantes!  
-écoute-moi ma chérie,tu n'es pas notre vraie fille,dit sa mère on a attendu que tu grandisses  
-quoi?c'est une blague?si c'est ça eh ben c'est de très mauvais gout!dit elle en colère.  
-ma chérie,c'est la vérité!tes parents vont fenir te chercher,ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras venir nous voir...tu as une soeur elle étudie dans une école de sorcèllerie de poudlard tu vas t'y plaire!  
"je me souviens depuis que je suis toute petite,je revais de magie,j'étais fascinée...mais pas tout de meme à la pratiquer pour de vrai!"  
toc!toc!  
-alors c'est toi!ma petite fille!comme tu as grandit!dit la femme  
-pourquoi venez vous maintenant?demanda le jeune fille  
-car dans le monde des sorciers,tout va mal,il y a un grand sorciers puissant et très méchant...  
-il n'aime pas les sangs impurs comme on dit et comme toi et nous on à pas se qui s'appelle le sang pure,le plus souvent il nous tue!  
-va faire tes bagages ta soeur va t'accompagner!  
-d'accord j'arrive.  
pendant qu'elles fesaient les bagages personnes ne parlait  
-enfaite je m'appelle "hermione granger"!  
-et moi c'est élodie  
-enchantée!tu vas te plaire à poudlard!on y apprend plein de choses!demain on va au chemin de traverse!achetez ton matériel!ah!oui tiens ta lettre!  
-ma lettre?  
-oui celle de poudlard!  
-il faut une robe de soirée?  
-oui il y a un bal de noel!  
-le bal d'accord!mais trouver un cavalier c'est autre chose!en plus je connais rien en magie!directement en 5ème...  
-tu es quelques mois plus agée que moi!ça va aller!,j'ai deux amis tu vas voir!ils sont super!  
quand les bagages était fait ils partirent,pendant la fin des vacances,hermione lui apprit plein de choses sur les différentes maisons,un certains "drago malefoy" qui fallait éviter  
c'est sur qu'il était louche!à cette remarque hermione et elle rigolèrent bien!toute les deux était de vraies soeur ensemble et leurs parents était vraiment gentil  
le dernier jour avant la rentrée elles allèrent au chemin de traverse. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre3:le chemin de traverse.  
  
-waw!s'exclama élodie  
-je te l'avait dit!dit hermione sur d'elle  
-ça on le sait!dirent deux voix derrière eux  
elles se retournèrent tout doucement  
-harry!ron!s'exclama hermione  
-salut! her-mione!dit ron  
-vous nous avez fait peur!dit elle légèrement rouge.  
-tu pourrais nous présenter ton amie!dit harry en la regardant  
-ben ah!oui!eh bien je vous présente élodie!c'est ma soeur jusqu'au dernière nouvelle...  
-comment ça?demanda ron  
-ben ça fait pas longtemps que je l'ai appris mais bon on en parleras plus tard!  
-moi c'est harry!et lui ron!dit harry à élodie  
-salut...tu auras encore beaucoup à te battre...et toi tu as aussi deux frères jumeaux et aussi une soeur..  
elle regarda du coins de l'oeil harry.  
-comment c'est tu ça?demanda intrigué harry  
-je ne sais pas...ça me viens ainsi!hermione il faudrait que je fasse mes achats et tu sais que tu es toute rouge?dit elle avec un sourir  
-qu'es-ce que tu reconte?dit elle  
-rien!on y va?  
-potter,weslay granger....pas encore mort?  
-non comme tu le vois!dirent-ils,maintenant dégage  
-non...tu es nouvelle?dit il en regardant élodie bizzarement  
-oui,je rentre en 5ème...malefoy?c'est ça?dit-elle avec un ton de dégout  
-si on veut..dit il tout un coup plus calmement  
-ton père est un magemort?demanda élodie à malefoy  
-comm...comment c'est tu ça?dit-il en bégayant  
-alors je ne désire point ton amitiée!dit elle  
-tu me connais pas!dit-il  
-j'en sais accès croie moi!dit elle avant de partir  
le trio la suivrent  
après avoir fait leur achats ils se dirent aurevoir.  
-alors on se voit dans le train?dit ron  
-bien sur!dit hermione  
-aurevoir dit harry à élodie  
-à bientot!harry!et ron dit-elle en leur fesant un sourire  
elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que ron et harry parlèrent un peu  
-elle est étrange cette fille tu trouves pas?dit harry  
-si comment elle sais tout ça et la façon qu'elle parle elle fait pas notre age!  
-surtout par rapport à toi!dit harry en rigolant.  
  
merci pour les re!j'en attends d'autre!!!pour m'encourager!  
se chapitre est court mes les autres seront plus longs! 


End file.
